Ultimate Spider-Man: Moving On
by Crash5020
Summary: Taking place after the events of Ultimatum, Peter has to learn to move on from Mary Jane after she dumped him.


Spider-Man swings through New York and lands on the tallest building he can find. He takes off his mask and lets out a giant scream.

Meanwhile, at the Parker residence…

"I think Peter's been getting better the past few days," said Aunt May.

"Yeah, I think we can start giving him a knife at the dinner table again," said Gwen.

"But seriously, Gwen, after Mary Jane and Peter broke up, he was in a deep depression," said Aunt May. "Even Spider-Man stopped quipping for a month. I just wish I knew why Mary Jane broke things off."

"I blame that Magneto guy," said Gwen. "He unleashed a giant tidal wave and tried to kill us all."

"What does that have to do with Peter and Mary Jane?" asked Aunt May.

"Something that crazy can drive anyone insane," said Gwen. "The whole event drove M.J. crazy and that's why she broke up with Peter."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Aunt May.

"It makes perfect sense," said Gwen. "Why else would she break up with a guy like Peter?"

"You do know their relationship history, right?" asked Aunt May.

Peter soon runs in through the front door and heads upstairs.

"Maybe we can't give him his knife back yet," said Gwen.

"I better go talk to him," said Aunt May.

"No, I'll do it," said Gwen. "If it's a girl problem, aka Mary Jane Watson, he'll open up to me easily."

"Why you?" asked Aunt May.

"Because I won't give him a choice but to open up," said Gwen.

Gwen walks upstairs and finds Peter moping in his bed.

"What's wrong, Peter?" asked Gwen. "Shocker got the best of you?"

"No," said Peter.

Peter sighs and said, "Forget about it, it's stupid."

"You know me, Peter, you know I just won't let this go, especially when we were about to give you your knife back at the dinner table." said Gwen. "

"What?" asked Peter.

"Never mind," said Gwen. "Anyway what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," said Peter.

"It's Mary Jane, isn't it?" asked Gwen.

Peter sighs and Gwen asks, "What happened?"

"I saw her with another boy today," Peter answered.

"…That's it?" asked Gwen.

"I told you it was stupid," said Peter.

Peter sits up and said, "I know that it's stupid. I mean it's not like we're dating anymore. But I can't help feeling the way I do."

Gwen sits next to Peter and said, "You need to move on Peter. Find someone else to date."

"Do you know my relationship history?" asked Peter.

"I think I was dead for most of it, so enlighten me," said Gwen.

"I dated Mary Jane then she broke with me because of the stress of her knowing I risk my life every day. Then we got back together…," said Peter.

"I know that much," said Gwen.

"After you died, I broke up with her because it was too dangerous to be involved with me. Then I started dating Kitty Pryde of the X-Men," said Peter.

"You mean the ex-X-Men," said Gwen.

"Then I unofficially broke up with her and got back together with Mary Jane. Then Kitty moved into the neighborhood and officially broke up. Then Mary Jane dumped me after the Ultimatum Wave," said Peter. "So I think I'm better off alone."

"No I think you just need a girl that you know who can handle you being Spider-Man and someone who lives nearby," said Gwen. "Of course that second requirement is makes no sense now."

Peter falls back on the bed and Gwen said, "You know what, you need some fun."

Later at the local arcade, Peter and Gwen play the Jurassic Park game.

"Come on, Peter, stop shooting at the air!," said Gwen.

"What do I look like, The Punisher?" said Peter.

The game ends and the two of them walk out of the arcade.

"If we were really at Jurassic Park, we would be dead," said Gwen.

"No, you see, that was a game," said Peter. "If we were really at Jurassic Park. The dinosaurs would have to deal with Spider-Man."

"What would you do? Web their mouths shut?," asked Gwen.

"I have the proportionate strength of a spider. I could do more than that," said Peter.

"Whatever," said Gwen. "We'd be dead and not just in Jurassic Park, but also space and on an evil island."

"I'm not good at shooter games," said Peter.

"That's an understatement," said Gwen.

"Well, if we were dancing for our lives, then you would get us killed," Peter said with a smile.

"Hey, I can dance. I just can't dance to the impossible rhythm of Dance Dance Revolution,"

"Gwen, I have no rhythm and I still got a higher score then you," said Peter.

"Whatever," said Gwen. "Anyway, it seems like you're out of your funk."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I am feeling better now," said Peter. "Well, you do make it you're job to keep me from living a life without fun."

Gwen lightly taps Peter's arm and said, "That's why I'm here."

Peter and Gwen smile at each other and soon realizes that they're staring at each other. Trying to break the awkwardness, Peter notices the sun going down and said, "We should probably get home now or else Aunt May will get worried."

Suddenly Kraven the Hunter runs by and grabs Gwen.

"Kraven?!," said a confused Peter.

Soon Carol Danvers and several S.H.E.I.L.D. agents fly by and chase after Kraven.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents," said Peter.

Peter then comes to the realization that Gwen is in the middle and shouts, "GWEN!"

Peter runs into a nearby alley and quickly changes into his Spider-Man costume. Spider-Man climbs up to the top of a nearby building and watches the agents fire at the fleeing Kraven.

"I don't think theycare about civilian life like they like to let on," said Spider-Man

The agents soon corner Kraven and Carol said, "Give it up, Kraven. We can and will shoot to kill."

"You do know that there is a hostage right in front of you, right?" asked Gwen.

"Exactly," said Kraven. "One wrong move and I'll kill this helpless girl."

"Not really helpless," said Gwen.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents line up their sights on Kraven and Gwen said, "Yeah, I'm not sticking around for this."

Gwen kicks Kraven in the nuts allowing her to escape his grip.

"FIRE!" Carol ordered.

Kraven jumps out of the way as Gwen is pulled away by a web line.

"Looks like I made it in time," said Spider-Man.

"No, you're late," said Gwen.

"How am I late?" asked Spider-Man. "I just saved you from S.H.I.E.L.D. and I feel like I shouldn't be able to say that."

"But I already freed myself from the villain before you got here," said Gwen.

"Cut me a break, Gwen. I don't have a jetpack like every other hero seems like they have," said Spider-Man.

Kraven continues to dodge the lasers shot at him and notices Spider-Man talking to Gwen.

"Spider-Man!" Kraven shouted.

"Excuse me for a second, Gwen," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man shoots a web line at Kraven's face and uses it to toss Kraven into a nearby lamppost, knocking him out.

"You know, I feel like he should be a more difficult opponent," said Spider-Man.

Spider-Man grabs Gwen and starts swinging home.

Later that night, Peter and Gwen walk up to the front door and Peter asked, "So she would tell Aunt May that you were grabbed by a villain?"

"Nah, cause then I would have to mention how you failed to save me," said Gwen.

"I saved you," said Peter.

"Yeah, from the good guys," said Gwen. "But now that I think about it, I don't think that they're the most heroic organization."

"You're just learning this now?," asked Peter.

"You're right. I should've noticed it when they held me against my will when I was a symbiote thingie," said Gwen.

"I learned it when they kept butting into my life," said Peter. "Anyway, let's head inside."

Peter reaches for the doorknob but is stopped by Gwen.

"What is it, Gw-?"

Gwen kisses Peter, much to his shock. Gwen then realizes what she's doing and pushes Peter away.

"Sorry," said Gwen.

"No, it wasn't…

Peter soon hears a something drop on the ground and turns to his right, where he spots Mary Jane staring at him and Gwen.

"M.J.," said Peter.

Mary Jane runs off and Peter starts to feel guilt building up inside him.


End file.
